


[podfic] What She Chose

by Merfilly, reena_jenkins



Series: Dirty Politics [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Assassination, Character Death, Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 19:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15516432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Padmé has planned for this.





	[podfic] What She Chose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KeeperofSeeds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/gifts).
  * Inspired by [What She Chose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680737) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



**Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
 ****

 **Warnings:** Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Police, Assassination, Character Death

 **Length:**  00:06:50

 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_What%20She%20Chose_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
